To Find The Fallen King
by Lady of the Lake2
Summary: Aragorn did not die when He fell with the warg. Legolas and Gimli set out to find their badly injured friend and bring him back to Helms Deep. Please Read & Review - HurtComfort fic - not Slash sorry :o) W.I.P will still be continuing soon!
1. To Search for Hope

Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters. There is no profit made here except of entertainment. Though the charters are mine while they roam through my mind and force me to write for them!!  
  
For now I will stretch out the time that Aragorn is missing from the Deep. Its my story and my universe so get used to it and I understand that this breaks away from the CANNON of the movie. It is just my little daydream into this world. OK?  
  
Please let me know if I should continue this story. if it interests anybody?  
  
***Gimli walks to Èowyn***  
  
Gimli: "My lady..."  
  
Èowyn: "Lord Aragorn, where is he?"  
  
Gimli: "He fell..."  
  
***Èowyn is shocked and looks at Théoden in disbelief***  
  
Théoden: "Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround."  
  
Guard: "What of those who cannot fight my lord? The women and children?"  
  
Théoden: "Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."  
  
The dwarf's feet would no longer obey him. He stood stone still, listening to the sound of his own heartbeat pounding out a frantic rhythm in his ears. His eyes clouded, misting around the edges, as though he looked through a dream. The people rushing in haste around him seemed to slow to a snails pace and he could no longer make out the words and orders being shouted out around him. His helmet, still clutched in forgotten fingers, thunked against the wall as he unceremoniously fell against it for support.  
  
Aragorn had not been his friend for long. However, it had not taken long for Gimli, son of Gloin to know the heart of this man. This man, heir to kings and more regal in thought and deed than any man, elf or dwarf that Gimli could ever have foretold. It cannot be true. He cannot be gone. So much to fight for - so much we have yet to do. So much that he has yet to become. "Arrrrrgggh, by Durin this cannot be," Gimli cried out into the unyielding stone of the wall.  
  
Something caught his eye. The one being that seemed to move at normal speed to Gimli's eye was Legolas. Legolas passed thought the great doors and made his way to one of the horses they had been given by Èomer. Gimli, stood again, forced his feet to obey him and sought to follow his elf friend. When he reached Legolas he was stuffing supplies into a large leather satchel. The profound sorrow that had earlier been in his countenance and that kept him from replying when Èowyn inquired as to their fallen companion was now replaced by determination.  
  
"Legolas I . where are you going?" Gimli said.  
  
"To look for Aragorn." He started to walk down the long stone rise and Gimli reached for him grabbing his arm  
  
"It is foolish Lad, you saw for yourself. No one could have survived a fall like that, and believe me, more than anyone I do not want to believe he is dead."  
  
"He is not dead Gimli!"  
  
"Please Legolas, I do not mean to offend you. And I will go with you if you wish for I also do not want to abandon our friend to the carrion of the night. He deserves a decent burial and Arwen will."  
  
"He is not dead Gimli.I cannot explain to you how I know this, but I know it as sure as I breathe that Estel lives still. Gimli I am not blessed with the foresight that my father Thranduil is, however, when he sent me to Rivendell he told me that Aragorn would be King of Gondor and he would bear a son. My father saw me holding his son in the halls of Gondor. Gimli this will come to pass. And I know he is alive, though I fear he may have suffered grievous injury."  
  
"Then let's get going, what are you waiting for you blasted crazy elf," Gimli scooted out ahead of him tipping his helm onto its place atop his red head.  
  
"Do you not think we could go faster on a mount Legolas?" he asked as they started into a fast pace.  
  
"Perhaps for short way but the horse could not make the climb down to the riverbed where we must make our search. Hurry Gimli, the light fades!" Legolas broke into a faster gait and pressed out into the lead.  
  
"But if he is injured?" Gimli questioned, breathing heavily.  
  
"If I have to, by the Grace of the Valar. I will carry him to the Deep."  
  
Gimli ran on after his elf friend and did not doubt for one moment that Legolas would truly carry Aragorn if there was need to.  
  
(A/N) Hmmmmmmmm I know awful place to leave it...should I go on?????????? R&R Thanx 


	2. A Glimmer of Hope

******For disclaimer see chappy 1******  
  
Valkerie: - I am so glad you like it and do not worry I will not heal him quickly ok?  
  
Alexis - see I am continuing - lets not get ugly :o)  
  
Athelassa - I loved the idea of them going to get him. Would love to just go and get him myself - YUM. Than you so much for reviewing.  
  
Tychen -I guess there just more to this Man who would be king than we know. But I thought I would give him some time to heal - The battle will just have to wait for our hero to mend. I am writing as quickly as my life with 16 month old twins will let me :o)  
  
Estelcontar - I am glad to have tickled you. Now say UNCLE ha ha ha :o)  
  
Naryu - thanks for the kudos it is easier to write knowing someone want to know what happens next.  
  
Emma - for you my dear I will muster as much elven heroics as I can.  
  
Rosie - I forge forward for all :o)  
  
Quickbeam1 - WOW it is humbling to know that my words can touch someone. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy what is to come.  
  
PunkROckerzRus - More to be served soon - how do you like this little taste  
  
Kiss My Illiterate Ass - love the name - and thanx I love these stories too!  
  
Lorraine - you are so right about cannon. Thanks for enjoying this.  
  
Cheryl - To know that you were the first to read and review is very amazing to me. I love your work and to know you found interest in mine makes me very PROUD :o) Everyone - Please read Cheryl's Fic. MIRE - it is so totally awesome it defies description.  
  
****************************************************** Now back to our Story  
  
On the ever darkening horizon there was the translucent shape of the soon to be rising full moon, assuring them they would have light in the approaching darkness to search for Aragorn. Gimli sighed a silent prayer to Aulë, the creator of the race of dwarves, that their luck would hold this night and they would be rewarded with the safe return of their friend.  
  
When they reached the spot where Aragorn had been dragged over the cliff, the sun had set. The rushing water could be heard below them as Legolas' keen elf eyes searched for a place to make his decent.  
  
"It will not be easy to descend this cliff amidst this darkness Gimli, I do not ask you to follow me. . . "  
  
"You could not stop me. I was climbing rocks and cliffs while you were still cutting teeth Greenleaf!" he gritted.  
  
"Here, there is a ledge, follow me!" Legolas led him to the edge and he stepped out and skilfully lowered himself down. Scrambling and grappling with tree trunks and rock holds they landed at the bottom. Legolas stopped and surveyed the riverbank while Gimli brushed off grit from the cliff that had collected on his tunic. He had not descended as gracefully as the elf but he was down in one piece and that was all that mattered.  
  
With elven preciseness, Legolas ran to where a great black mass lay motionless across a large jagged rock. It was the broken, dead body of the warg that had pulled Aragorn over the high cliff. Gimli looked in closer just as the elf") stuck a finger in the black slickness that coated the rock where the creature lay. "This is only warg blood," Legolas offered examining it, " and I do not see tracks of any kind. Aragorn must have been thrown into the water as he fell. He did not land here."  
  
"We'll follow the river then, it runs south. If we trust to luck then he will have washed ashore on this side and not the other." Gimli rambled, squinting his eyes into the dusk. "The moon will rise soon and we will have more light." Looking to Legolas he could see the elf prince concentrating on something glittering and silver between his fingers. It glowed with an unearthly light. It seemed to Gimli as he stared at it that it glowed even brighter then faded. He wondered if this was not some trick his eyes played on him.  
  
Legolas quickly enfolded it his hands. "This way Gimli - he is not far!" and he started out at a run along the water's edge.  
  
***************  
  
sorry there is not more just yet I am so swamped Read and review and I will post more soon 


	3. Finding Hope

**************For disclaimer see chapter 1*******************

Cheryl W – Thanks so much for reviewing even though you know in advance whether it is any good or not :o)

ColaGreenleaf - Read ahead and find out – though I think you can guess – (insert evil laugh here)

arcana - I am so glad you like it let me know if this chapter tickles your fancy at all!

Quickbeam1 - I hope I did not keep you waiting so long that you lost interest. For I love you reviews so much!

Alex mistress squirrel – Here is the next chapter – Hope you love it!

Star-Stallion – I hope you love the next chapter in this lovely idea as much as the first to.

*************Back to the story************

Legolas and Gimli ran for several hours in the silver dark along the waters edge. All the while, Gimli speculated what "not far," meant exactly to an elf who had lived upon this Middle Earth for close to three thousand years. The water ran swiftly in the river and Gimli knew in his heart that Aragorn could have been carried quite far before washing up on either shore, if he had not already drowned in the icy water. Many times Legolas had stopped to inspect the rocky shore or look out over the moon glistening water rushing past them. Gimli had watched Legolas clutch the mysterious silvery item in his hand again and bring it, so enfolded, to his lips almost as if in supplication. 

Now, unexpectedly and with renewed vigor, Legolas charged out ahead of Gimli. The elf prince was several paces ahead of the stout dwarf when Gimli heard him cry out. "He is here! Thank the Valar! He is here!" Legolas reached Aragorn who was lying half upon the smooth river tumbled rocks of the shore and half submerged in the frigid water. Brego, Aragorn's trusted mount, stood protectively over his injured master as if to keep him from being swept out again into the frigid current. Working swiftly, Legolas moved his unconscious friend the rest of the way out of the icy stream. Brego whickered as if in thanks and stepped out of the river onto the rocky bank close to where Legolas lay Aragorn down with great care.

"Is he. . . ?" Gimli's face tightened as he reached Legolas and Aragorn. 

"He lives Gimli!" Legolas sighed in relief as he felt for any sign of breathing and he observed a slight gasp that escaped from Aragorn's lips. Worriedly he lay his elven head upon the sodden chest of his friend, "his heart still beats, but weakly and we must get him warm quickly. Gimli, gather all the wood you can to build a fire."

Gimli, returning from his foray with as much dry wood as he could find in his quick scout, saw that Legolas had taken Aragorn's bedroll from Brego and settled his friend upon the blanket in the center of the clearing where the fire was soon to be burning. The dwarf was startled, as he got closer, to see that Aragorn was almost completely naked and Legolas even now struggled to free a last wet boot from his friend.

"Are you mad? He'll freeze." Gimli sputtered.

"He is already freezing. He must be rid of these wet clothes." Legolas looked to Aragorn whose body was now racked with involuntary shivers that threatened to overcome him entirely. "Quickly Gimli build the fire! We will warm our cloaks and these few blankets to cover him. We need to bring his body back to its natural warmth again. Though I fear if we succeed in this it will soar very high on its own as his body fights to heal these wounds he has sustained."

"Should we not carry him to the Keep where it is better stocked with provisions and offers us all protection from the elements?" Gimli questioned piling the firewood into a hollow he had kicked out with his boot.

"While I admit I do not know much of the medicine of the dwarfs I am very skilled in Elvish medicine. A pint of ale, bandages and a warm bed are not what he needs!" Legolas snapped. Seeing the flash of anger cross the dwarf's face Legolas continued less agitated, "forgive me Gimli I do not wish to be harsh, but already time is our enemy. With every passing minute his heartbeat is quickening in its pace while getting weaker in its strength. He has lost much blood and his mind has slipped into a deep state that has me very worried. I have seen it before in the world of men, they will have injuries are not great but yet still they succumb to them quickly. Aragorn will need time to regain his strength but I would like to see him stronger before we move him. We will wait until first light and the warmth of the day to take him back to Helms Deep!"

"I did not question your skill Legolas," Gimli offered, "only your methods." Without a further word, Gimli set about working with his flint to start the small tinder of leaves and grass under the logs. 

Turning back to Aragorn, Legolas wrapped a blanket tightly around the future king of Gondor's still shivering body and soon felt the warm heat of the fire start to cut the chill of the damp night air as Gimli built up a roaring blaze. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out Arwen's Evenstar pendant, "this belongs to you, mellon nin," and he carefully re-clasped it around Aragorn's neck. Almost immediately the trembling that wracked his injured friend lessened. Legolas allowed himself a brief grin, and then cupping Aragorn's face in his hands said soothingly to him "the strength and spirit of the Evenstar has kept you safe this night, she will not allow you to be parted from her so easily. Find peace this night Aragorn, and rest your soul in her care."

Author's Note

*********Hope this was worth waiting for everyone**************


	4. Hope In The Dark

********For Disclaimer see Chapter One*********

Quick note – So Sorry to be so long in getting this chapter up but I spent a few day pretty sick, running a fever and the whole bit - had to have my mum-in-law come and stay over for I could not even lift the twins or take care of my older child. So as I was returning to the land of the living, then I had a complete computer meltdown and just last night after purchasing a whole new hardrive and working for 8 straight hours to get it installed and set up (arrrggggghhhh It would not set up as a master drive so I had to slave it to my CD-Rom and then make it bootable from there, it would not format to full capacity because of a bios problem and so on and so on) so I am sorry to all my readers that I was so long in not updating this and that it is not longer than it is. On to my Call outs**……….**.

b-squee – Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me, because the one thing I struggle with the most is my dialogue. And I loved that line too. It just felt so right.

Cheryl W – Well if you do not know by now that I LOVE you what more can I say! I get private reviews from you all the time as you beta for me and I am so grateful for your help. 

**_*** - On that note - ***_**

I just wanted to add that there truly are some great people here and FF.net like Cheryl W and Quickbeam1 – who are not only great writers themselves but also we are blessed to have their advice, help and interest all on their own time. Big **HUGS** and Thanks to you both! And IF any of you reading this have not yet Read "MIRE" by Cheryl W, well finish my new chapter (REVIEW PLEASE – I AM BEGGING NOW) and then scurry your little buts on over there and read it. Then when you are done that and still waiting for me to post another chapter Pop over to "Relesen" by Quickbeam1. Both Stories are complete and AMAZING!

boromir – I am so glad you like it, you love it and darling you can have more of it anytime you like! That is speaking of course to the character of Boromir who also makes me a little weak in the knees – and not necessarily the reviewer who could possibly be a woman – do not know for it was unsigned!!

Luinthien – I am working on making it LONGER seeeeeeeee :o)

Tychen – I am glad you noticed my little nod towards hypothermia, very observant, and I am always struggling with how to put these things in medieval type context. I had really tried to bring up the very real dangers of Aragorn going into shock as well – and how people can, unless treated quickly, deteriorate rapidly and possibly die. But I had trouble with that concept here I may go into it more later.

Quickbeam! – I look forward to your reviews so I hope this chapter keeps you interested

**************Back To the Story***********

Knowing more wood was needed to keep the fire ablaze all night, Gimli still hesitated to leave the side of his two friends. Looking over at the form of the slender Silvan Elf, Gimli watched as Legolas sorted though his bag of healing herbs and retrieved a small earthen cup from his satchel. Bearing in mind that Aragorn was in the best hands possible, Gimli determinedly set about completing his task of not only gathering wood but also making sure that no more harm befell his friends under the cover of the eerie silvery darkness.

Moving his satchel and healing herbs next to the still shivering Aragorn, Legolas began to speak to him in Elvish, his voice musical and enchanting. 

//"In your blood, Estel, flows elven blood. Gifted to you from the line of Elros Tar-Minyatur, the endeared and only brother to Elrond, father of your beloved Arwen Undomiel. Elros too chose a mortal life and anguished the heart of his brother. This is why Elrond fears the same fate for his daughter and yet he holds you in as dear a place in his heart as a son, Aragorn. Arwen declared to you that the light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane and that she will be ever steadfast in her love for you. It is that love and that bond that guided us to you, and to that bond I am now indebted. I will not let you fall into shadow while I still draw breath, my friend. Thank the Valar that you are descended from Elros first King of N£menor and longest-living of all in the race of Men, though the elven blood in your blood is diminished, you above many before you, possess the distinct qualities of the D£nedain for you have already lived past many of the years of other men." //

Legolas continued to put herbs into his small cup, crushing many of them with his fingers. He took from his cloak the Elven brooch given to all of the fellowship by the Lady Galadriel, and with its sharp pin he pricked the end of his finger. In the moonlight the blood that welled up there looked like thick black ink. He tipped his finger over the earthen cup and let three drops fall onto the assembled herbs. Again he chanted in Elvish, 

//"One drop to heal the mind, one drop to make body whole, and one drop for binding together mind, body and spirit. With this blood of my body I desire to capture within you the healing powers of your Elvish kin and draw on it to make you strong again.//

Taking his water skin from his waist, Legolas added enough water to almost fill the cup containing his extraordinary mixture. Setting it carefully on the ground beside him, he sat at Aragorn's head and maneuvered himself skillfully until he had managed to cradle the Ranger's head in his lap. Taking up the cup, Legolas used a soft leaf from his bag of healing herbs to painstakingly trickle the elixir into his wounded friend's mouth. The process was very slow. Legolas had to work with just enough liquid to make Aragorn want to swallow as a reflex even in his unconscious state but not enough to make him start to choke. 

More than an hour had passed when Legolas's expert hearing alerted him that Gimli was returning. 

As he neared the fire, Gimli set his cache of newly found wood down and drew closer to Aragorn and Legolas. "How is he faring lad?" Gimli asked anxiously.

"His trembling is lessening, and he is starting to feel warmer to my touch though it will be some time before I will know if the herb mixture I gave him is working." Legolas replied.

Gimli reached out and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and said "If even half the stories I have heard about the power of elven magic, are true, then I have no doubt it is working."

"I hope you are right, Gimli. I truly hope you are correct. I have called on a great many powers of Elven magic this night." Legolas sighed and returned his look back down at Aragorn whose head, now dotted with beads of perspiration, lay fitfully across the Silvan Elf's lean legs.


	5. Keeping Hope

************* Disclaimer, see chapter one, I don't own anybody***************

sighs

**********

none to give  - I am so glad that is an idea you liked.  I love it too!  I have to thank Cheryl W.  for all her help with my dialogue for she helps me so much when I feel like I have bogged it down somehow.

TheRowan  -Let me know what you think of this chapter.  I wish my professors could here you now – I have an English degree but yet when I was in  University I had seen so little of life that I could not put any strength  in my writing at all.  I love that Elvish medicine I cooked up – I am glad it did not gross anybody out. At least not anybody that said so. 

Quickbeam – Sue, I am so glad that you always get the subtleties – because I fret over them endlessly.  I want to know so much what you think of each chapter I have even toyed with the idea of sending it to you before I post it – or at least emailing you that the new chapter is up so you can read the call outs too!!

Roccovende – I am so tickled that you like my story so much.  As I said before I struggle with the dialogue so much because I do want it to be true to the character so I am humbled to hear  that I am hitting the mark.  With Cheryl's polishing of course * smiles at Cheryl *

Nightshade3  - Here we go more coming up!!  Longest chapter so far, let me know what you think.

Faramir's Lover - * Lady smiles back * You just may have the talent - who knows.  I would collaborate with you if you wanted.  I like David Wenham in that role too – so you and I could do a little hurting and comforting of him together if you like!

**************************************************

Now back to the story!!

Legolas, having finished administrating the elixir to Aragorn, extricated himself from underneath the unconscious man, who lay cradled in his lap.  Then Legolas set himself to a new task.  Aragorn's wounds required cleaning and to be properly bound lest they invite contamination that would only drive his friend deeper into illness.  There were a few small scrapes along the Ranger's square jaw line that Legolas wiped with a clean cloth dipped into fresh, cool water. When he was satisfied the cuts were free of dirt, he applied a salve from his small bag of healing herbs.

The larger more menacing gash that had cut its way deeply into Aragorn shoulder was more troubling.  With fingers as strong as silken steel Legolas removed the makeshift bandage he had tied hastily around the wound just to staunch the bleeding when they had first found the Ranger. He was hopeful that he would not start the wound bleeding anew by removing the dressing but it needed to be suitably cleaned.  Relieved that blood did not pour forth when he removed the bandage Legolas noted to himself that perhaps when they reached the Deep he should make an attempt to stitch the wound closed to speed the healing and reduce the scar that this wound would leave behind.  Rubbing gently with his cloth to clean the skin surrounding the affected area, he next poured the clean water from his flask once more upon the cut, cleansing away any dirt deep inside the lesion.  From his pouch he took some soft fresh leaves whose curative effects would aid Aragorn's wound in healing and bound them into the new bandage.

Satisfied that he had done all he could for now, the Silvan Elf pulled the blankets and cloaks up to cover his friend again.  Legolas reached out to brush the water away from where it had trickled down Aragorn's neck as he had cleansed his wounds.  While he was encouraged to see that the Ranger's trembling had disappeared his skin now, however, was flushed with fever.  Placing his hand on Aragorn's brow, Legolas was astonished to feel the vast extent of heat there when he had been so cold just a few short hours before. Legolas knew, from the healers in his Kingdom and from his time spent with Elrond at Rivendell, that a fever in the world of Men was a sign of healing.  A war raged in his friend's body now to fight the damage done to it, but fevers could bring their own damage should they go on unchecked or too long. Legolas stood from his hunched position over his friend and let out a concerned sigh, he walked closer to the fire and examined his pouch for a few needed items.  

Gimli, who was adding more wood to the fire and stoking it to a searing blaze, heard Legolas sigh.  Walking over to the troubled looking Elf, the dwarf asked "What more can I do to help you Legolas?"  

"Just stay with him. I need to take these and make a strong tea," Legolas held out a handful of herbs he had retrieved from his bag,  "Aragorn has lost a great deal of blood and soon his body will cry out for restorative fluids. If I have judged correctly it should help reduce his pain as well."  

At that moment, Legolas heard a sound come from where his friend lay, almost as if the reference to the Ranger's pain had called it forth.  Looking back to Aragorn in alarm, he saw his friend begin to convulse fitfully.  Legolas moved swiftly back to his friend's side and Gimli followed.  "Hold him Gimli.  We must keep him from doing himself further harm."   Gimli held the cloak-covered legs of his friend while Legolas reached to entrap Aragorn's flailing arms.  

//"Estel,"// Legolas spoke to him in elvish, // "Easy Estel, you must fight to hold back the pain that calls you to the shadow."//  

Aragorn's eyes snapped open and by the amber glow of the fire Legolas could see they were deep grey pools bright with fever.  Aragorn's body trembled and he fought against the rock solid hold the Elf had on him. Twisting in unseen pain, Aragorn ripped open the wound at his shoulder, blood poured forth yet again and Legolas reached frantically to staunch it once more.  

Legolas swung his face in line with the Ranger's and encompassed Aragorn's face in his now bloodied hands With a commanding voice he called to his friend in Elvish, //"Estel! Hear me, I release you from this pain!"//

Gimli felt a strange sensation, almost a tugging at his mind, even as he watched Aragorn's body begin to calm, the tremors starting to lessen.  

//Easy now rest my friend you are all right now.//

"Legolas…?"  came a rough whisper, through fever cracked lips.

//Yes Estel, I am here, sleep now rest.// Legolas instructed him.  

Gimli felt that strange tugging again and as Legolas released Aragorn's face from his hands, the Ranger's eyes drifted closed as if on command.

"I am going to have to learn that blasted language or I am never going to know what is going on!" He shot a look of amusement at Legolas then in an astonished voice he uttered,  "what did you do?" 

"I made it possible for him to feel less of his pain, though it is but a deception of the mind and its effects are short lived."  Legolas answered.

Gimli stood from where he had been holding Aragorn's legs "It's no wonder that the Elves are legendary fighters in battle.  That is a handy little trick to have." He smirked at Legolas.

"It can be.  It comes not without a price, however." Legolas sighed heavily and Gimli glimpsed in the dancing firelight that beads of perspiration had formed on the Elf's face.  Strange, he thought, he had never seen Legolas perspire before.

"Can it harm him?" Gimli questioned.

"Not of itself no.  His body must heal and fight back on its own I can just give him some relief.  The pain can not just disappear it has to go somewhere…"

"To you then," Gimli interrupted angrily, " Are you foolish?" 

"I am fine Gimli and I can help him bear this burden for now.  It does not last long as I said."

"Do we dare to move him at first light to Helms Deep Legolas?"

"If I had any other choice I would not risk it."  He said worriedly.   "Aragorn is not as strong yet as I would have him be. I fear we may do him more harm than good by moving him, nonetheless, I do not like our chances of remaining safe out here another night.  Those warg riders will be back and bringing who knows what other beastly creations of Saurman with them."

"Yes, I had that very thought myself'," Gimli nodded looking around instinctively.

"The sun will be up soon." Legolas noted. "Brego obviously found an easier way down into this ravine than we traveled.  Once the sun is up, I will need you to find that path while I ready Aragorn for travel.  We will suffer Brego to carry us all out here.

"I'll find it Legolas don't you worry, I'll find it," Gimli reassured.


	6. Ride for Hope

********Disclaimer – see chapter one********

Here is the next long awaited chapter.  I was so swamped over Christmas – as I am sure many of you were as well.  Just no time to write but time for great fun.  My twins, Andrew and Abbegayle were 17 montha at Christmas and just a hoot opening their own presents for the first time.  Though just after they both came down with croup, complicated by Andrew's previous bout with pneumonia and resulting athsma we have just been very busy and SLEEPY at my house.  I will try to make the next chapter longer but here is what I have for now. 

Love to you all

*********************************************************

luvguurl  - Here is another chapy coming at ya!!  :o) 

Montana   - Thanks so much I am glad you like it, and that you think it is good work!!

Devon  - SO sorry about the break time but with Christmas and sick 18month old twins there was just no time to write!! Sorry this is such a short tidbit too but want ed to give my loyal readers something!!  Oooooh and enough with the foreshadowing already - I felt an eerie chill just there like you were wandering around in my head!!  There is more healing to come just you watch and read!!

galadriel evenstar  - hope you like this next bit!

Devon  - who hoo 2 reviews in same chapter  - I am humbled.  I do not have much in the way of others stories here just yet.  But if I can not post my latest work, I can email you some more hurt / comfort stuff I am working on!!   Or once I post it at the other site I'll send you the link!!

Reius Devirix  - thanx, and he is very cool!

Alex mistress squirrel  - thanx and yes it is very stressful!!  

Lady of Nimrodel  - Thanx from the bottom of my heart.  I am glad it makes you glad :o)

Quickbeam  - You are just awesome!  Please let me know if you like this little teaser at all – short though it is!!

Lady Laswen  - Yeah I like the sacrifice part too!  Lots.

Roccovende  - I too was sad when I left the last movie.  Not that I did not LOVE it.  I did but I mourn the end a truly awesome journey.  Here is more for our minds eyes – we need to band together and keep the stories coming to fuel our hunger.

Ryoko Lasgalen  - Thanks for saying cool fic.  Even a little encouragement helps thought the writers block times!!

n    - here is more though I apologize it was not sooner 

************************Now on to the story************************

Ribbons of ever brightening colours were starting to spread across the sky.  The sun was rising.  Gimli, nodding to Legolas who was checking for any signs of new bleeding in Aragorn's wounds, said,  "don't you worry lad, I'll find the path out of this ravine, just you be ready when I return." 

Standing to face his friend, Legolas placed his hand on the dwarf's shoulder and Gimli clasped the elf's arm in echoing friendship. "We will, Gimli.  Go quickly.  We've not much time to waste."  Then, with a worried sigh, Legolas turned back to his fitful patient. 

Before he left his companions, Gimli noticed the involuntary shudder that coursed through the Elf as Legolas knelt beside Aragorn swaying almost imperceptibly.  -Almost imperceptibly-, Gimli thought to himself as he walked briskly away from the warm campfire he had spent the night tending and stoking.  That flaming Elf had better think twice if he thought that Gimli, son of Gloin was going to let him do more harm to himself with that blasted mind trick of his.   "While I still draw breath," Gimli muttered, "I swear those two will make it to Helms Deep if I have to carry them and the darned horse out of this ravine!"   

The water was flowing fast and thunderous beside him when Gimli rounded a blind corner and smiled.  Here the river took a sharp turn west but the eastern bank now opened onto a wide sloping bank that was no longer a high escarpment, cut into rough rock.  This was it, this was how Brego had gotten down into this ravine and found Aragorn and this was how they would get him out!  With renewed vigour, the dwarf hurried with an all out run back to his friends.  The road to their escape lay less than a few minutes walk or ride from where they had just spent a chaotic night.  

"Legolas, it's just down the way from here.  Several hundred yards laddie!" Gimli huffed as he ran up to them.  He noticed that all the supplies had been put back onto Brego and the fire was doused and barely smoking.

"Good work Gimli. We are ready."  Legolas answered as he nimbly affixed the clasp on his cloak then knelt to lift his injured friend.

Gimli was astounded by the ease with which Legolas raised Aragorn and set him carefully upon Brego.  It was not a brute force similar to what he was accustomed to with his dwarven kin but instead a graceful strength that bespoke of a power and elegance that dwelt deep within this magical Elvish creature.  Aragorn slumped forward with a deep moan, his head resting into Brego's silky amber mane.  

Legolas turned to Gimli. "We will have to guide Brego through this rocky shore till we reach the opening before we can all mount him."  Without further words, they set off following the shore closely, all the while Legolas carefully and painstakingly guided Brego over the slippery rocks.  

As the sun crept higher into the morning sky, they reached the end of the escarpment.  Swinging up into the saddle behind Aragorn, Legolas  pulled his unconscious friend back to lean against his chest and wrapped an arm around Aragorn's waist.  Then he looked down to the dwarf and reached his hand to lift Gimli behind him.  "Come Gimli, we must make haste!"  

"You will ride faster not saddled with me, Legolas.  Go!  Get him to the Deep and to the safety you both need."  Gimli urged him.

"Yes Gimli, we could travel faster also if we all had mounts but we do not have such luck and I will not leave you here.  Do not worry, we will still make it back faster than had we not found Brego and had to carry Aragorn.  Now stop being a stubborn rock dweller and get up here."  Legolas looked at him with steely determination.

With a sigh of defeat and acceptance, Gimli grabbed the Elf's outstretched hand and Legolas smoothly pulled him up to settle behind him on Brego's strong back.  Then with an Elvish word that Gimli did not understand, Legolas urged Brego forward and the horse obeyed willingly even with its new burdens.  


	7. Delivering Hope

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters SIGHS. There is no profit made here except for entertainment. Though the characters are mine while they roam through my mind and force me to write for them!!  
  
For now I will stretch out the time that Aragorn is missing from the Deep. Its my story and my universe so get used to it and I understand that this breaks away from the CANNON of the movie. It is just my little daydream into this world. OK? This is a work of fiction it never happened - it is my Alternate Universe - in which I am RULER, HIGH PRIESTESS, AND GODESS MOST HIGH!!! (lighting flashes and thunder crashes and I glow briefly like Cate Blanchette's Galadriel Moment).... oops sorry got carried away!! **

**No Slash -  Though if Sir Ian McKellen see's fit to stop by he is welcome to bring any friend he likes!!**

I want to SHOUT OUT – a huge thanks to all who have stuck with this story and apologize for the length of time it takes me to update – those who know me know what little time I have to write even though I love it so much! . Thanks to all those who review and those who have enjoyed it but not reviewed :o) -

I think there may only be one more chapter maybe two to this story

I know where I want it to end.

I started it with a line right from the movie and I will end it the same way just to give a good sense of closure and make it feel that it could have fit and been a real possiblity ya know!!

Amthramiel – Thanks I am glad you like it

chickie5131 – here is more

boromir -I am glad you are still reading along! – did you every get my email??

Lady Lere - Yes I love to share the pain – ha ha ha

luvguurl - I really do try for longer chapters and then life creeps in on me and keeps cutting them short on me. Hope you like this one.

Frisha – Thanks

Vampiress24 - I am sure he will be fine once I am done hurting him a little – Mwah ah ah……

Eph - here is more

Quickbeam1 - I love your reviews and I love that I can write lines or parts that move you – You are one of my Fav authors!!

Veboriel - SO true - I never though they would leave their friend behind eitherOh my I hope you did not perish because this update took me so long! – PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE OK!!

Roccovende - . I am always glad when others can see it in their minds eye as I can when writing it. Thanks for your review – stop by again soon!

BM - WOW I am blushing from the compliments loaded into your review - Your welcome for the Slash note too – I think its goofd to include it– Now I feel very guilty now for taking so long to update – I will email you an update alert right away! –Sorry its just been a rough couple of months between work and home and sick twins etc etc….

galadriel evenstar – thanks so much and here we go off to the DEEP

**_Now back to the story_**

"Stubborn rock dweller indeed." Gimli harrumphed to himself as he adjusted his hold on Legolas so as not to topple off Brego and land unceremoniously on the ground. Brego had been going full out for some time now as Gimli continued to mumble a litany of curses under his breath. He was sure that whatever Elvish magic Legolas had worked to heal Aragorn had made the lad daft.

Countless generations of distrust between Elves and Dwarves had bred into each race a stalwart and often seething disgust of each other that existed far beyond the battles won and lost in ages too distant to be easily recalled. Gimli wrestled with feelings that no longer felt right in his heart. This Elf was his friend and he counted himself not cursed but fortunate to have met and befriended him.

Gimli remembered the resolute fierceness with which Legolas had defended him when the Rohan riders had surrounded them. Yes THIS Elf was a GOOD friend and Gimli could feel through Legolas' cloak and tunic the slight tremors that wracked his friend's body. He was certain that Legolas had not been entirely forthcoming about the ramifications this Elvish spell of his would have on the Mirkwood Prince in the long term. Stubborn indeed.

"Are you still sure this is wise Legolas?" Gimli questioned as they rode as fast as they could dare to keep all three of the company atop the horse. "Brego is lathering. Look at him, he is laboring under the weight of a dwarf, an injured man and a stubborn elf."

"My stubbornness, thankfully, does not add to my weight Gimli," Legolas chided playfully back to him. "It is not much farther and then Brego can have all the rest and water he needs. I think, however, he would have walked all the way through the blazing fires of Mount Doom to get Aragorn to safety. When Aragorn met him and set him free at Edoras a bond was forged between them. It is more than fortunate that Brego found him in the river; the fates smile on Aragorn, Gimli, of that I am sure. "

They rode again in silence and Legolas willed himself to believe the words he had spoken to Gimli. Namely, that all their efforts would not be in vain, and Aragorn would be alright once they got him to safety. Legolas' own strength was dwindling, it would be so easy to loose the bonds he had fettered around the pain he had taken from Aragorn. He would not. No matter the cost to himself, this man would be King and his destiny far outweighed that of any other.

"There, Gimli! Do you see it? The tower of the Hornburg." Legolas said over his shoulder to his friend.

"Aye lad, I see it," Gimli answered again tightening his grip on the Elf as Brego picked up his pace sensing the nearness to safety for his charges. "Its not so small that only your elf eyes could pick it out , you know. It towers high into the valley."

"Yes but do you see the White Lady standing on the battlements? The scouts will have brought the King word of our coming," Legolas answered over his shoulder.

"No I can not see her though I do not need my eyes to tell me that she would be there. She is a fine woman, strong, but young, and she has lost her heart to this one I fear." Gimli offered loosing his hold of Legolas to touch Aragorn's arm briefly.

"She has not lost it. In the White Lady of Rohan lies the heart of a warrior, Gimli. She just does not see that Aragorn has ignited a fire in her that will bring her to great things though they do not lay with him. I sense there may be pain yet for her to bear. I love Arwen as if she were my own sister, yet Eowyn would be a excellent match for Aragorn and a worthy Queen of Gondor."

Brego closed the gap to the Deep with renewed vigor and sped up the sloping ramp just as the heavy doors swung open to admit them. Many people milled about the entrance to the keep but now Gimli could see the flaxen hair of Eowyn shining in the mid-day sun as she rushed down the step's to meet them.

Eowyn's heart leapt into her throat at the sight of them. Legolas held Aragorn in front of him in the saddle and Aragorn was slumped lifelessly forward. All too painfully the picture flashed in her mind of when Eomer rode into the Golden Hall bearing the dying son of the King her uncle. "Lord Aragorn…?" she started, willing her voice not to crack with panic. Her heart would not allow her to speak the words she feared might be true.

"He lives, my Lady," Legolas answered her as he slid carefully out of the saddle landing on unsteady feet before her.

"Legolas?" Gimli questioned worriedly as one of the king's guards helped him off Brego's now fully lathered back.

"I am fine Gimli. Let us get Aragorn to a warm bed as that is what we rode so hard in search of." Legolas responded, willing his body to cease its protestations and reached up to lower his friend into his arms.

"And you should seek a bed, you stubborn Elf," Gimli countered. "You're not as well as you would have us believe, Legolas.

"Master Elf, let one of the guardsmen carry Aragorn if you are injured…" Eowyn began.

"I shall bear him forth, my Lady. Show the way and we will follow." Legolas interrupted her with soft spoken but resolute determination.

"Very well," Eowyn agreed. "This way, the Kings Quarters have been laid ready for him."


End file.
